


The real story of Regulus Black

by LaCuentista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCuentista/pseuds/LaCuentista
Summary: Hogwarts has 12 year of studies. It´s more like the muggle school in the way that you don’t get invited to the school you have to apply. Which means you can start early and skip years if your to gifted or alike.This is under construction!!





	The real story of Regulus Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts has 12 year of studies. It´s more like the muggle school in the way that you don’t get invited to the school you have to apply. Which means you can start early and skip years if your to gifted or alike.
> 
> This is under construction!!

Regulus was nervous as he walked through the grate hall with all the other first years. He was happy his mother had made him go to Hogwarts a year early but what if he didn´t make any friends or if he got sorted to something other than Slytherin, his mother would kill him. He looks at the Gryffindor table trying to spot his brother, but he can’t find him. Maybe that’s for the best the ten-year-old thinks, Sirius doesn’t want to see him anyway. McGonagall lines all the kids up and starts reading their names one by one, when Regulus hears his name being called, he feels anxious as he walked up to the chair. The hat was placed on his head and it had barely sat there a second before announcing Slytherin. The boy breathed out and went to sit at the Slytherin table at the far end. The oy beside him seemed a lot older than himself and glanced at the older boy before looking down at his plate again.  
\- “nervous, are you?” the older boy smirked at him. Regulus nodded feeling a bit intimidated.  
\- “mother would have killed me if I hadn´t become Slytherin”, he answers trying to smile at the older boy. “I´m Regulus by the way, Regulus Black”. He said and held his hand out. The older boy took his smaller one and shook it.  
\- “Augustus Rookwood”, he said. “Your Sirius Blacks brother than, I thought you were younger”.  
\- “I´m ten”, he mumbled. “Mother wanted me to start my studies early”.  
\- “so, you´re smarter than your brother then?” Augustus asked, chuckling at the blush that spread on the younger boy’s face.  
When the feast was done Regulus felt more at ease, he had made a sort of friend, with the captain of the quidditch team none the less. He said goodbye to Rookwood as the Slytherin prefects gathered all the first years and lead them down to the dungeons. He marvelled at the moving stairs and all the corridors, the Black family home was a large home for a small boy, but this was a magical castle. Off course Sirius had told him about Hogwarts but it was different seeing it himself and that was before Sirius left him alone in the Black household. He didn´t really talk to anyone on the way to the dungeons, he focused on the surroundings. The prefects called the names of the children which would share dorms for ne next twelve years. He was ushered into a room with three other boys, he saw his trunk by one of the beds and he went directly over to his bed. He put some wards around his bed like the muffliato and then he went to bed. He didn´t see the other boy´s stares at his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m happy for all comments, thanks for reading. Hoping to write the next chapter soon.


End file.
